


Are Protagonists Disney Princesses? The Answer Will Probably not Surprise You!

by Voruto_Son_of_Boruto



Series: Sharks and wolves and tentacles oh my! [2]
Category: Sharknado, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngshiù
Genre: F/F, It's a sequel y'all, M/M, Sharknado Crossover, bet you thought you saw the last of me, dubcon, once again airplane bro should not have gotten drunk and watched SyFy movies, sharknado au, tentacle porn implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto/pseuds/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto
Summary: After the Sharknado attack, it's getting to peaceful so the System stirs some things up...





	1. An Oceanside Jaunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PAPAPAPOWER Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PAPAPAPOWER+Server).



> Once again...I'm sorry? but at the same time, not sorry...

It had been a year since the sharknado attack. For the most part things had settled down quite a bit. Surprisingly, the demon realm and human realm were at peace and could even be called friends. Ning Yingying, with her friendly optimism and Sha Hualing with her resistance to bullshit quickly became the ultimate power couple--loved by all. Of course, there were still skeptics. What if the demons stabbed the cultivators in the back? What if the cultivators conquered and destroyed the demon realm?

 

However, for the most part, it had been quiet and peaceful. Luo Binghe and Shen Qingqiu had gotten closer… Shen Qingqiu had at first been terrified that Luo Binghe would hold a grudge after he had shoved him into the abyss. However, it seems that any thoughts of revenge or grudge-holding were melted by the shark blood and the heat of battle. After the last shark had been ripped apart. Liu Qingge may have, in a fit of frustration and ire, torn it apart with his bare hands...however, that may or may not be a rumor spread by certain busybodies in the Peaks.

 

It was a sunny day in the bamboo house that Shen Qingqiu and Luo Binghe shared. Currently, Luo Binghe was away in the demon realm helping his childhood crush turned best friend Ning Yingying and her wife Sha Hualing with some minor disputes. Shen Qingqiu sighed, thinking how lucky Luo Binghe had it with his innate charisma due to that damned “Protagonist Halo.” Just then a familiar ding sounded and the System decided to make a now rare appearance.

 

[Lack of conflict detected. Added drama initiated. Please choose one of these two options: “Ghost Sex” or “Oceanside Jaunt”.]

 

Shen Qingqiu stared at the two choices. Ghost sex sounded scary and unnecessarily dramatic. He already had to deal with Binghe and his Protagonist stamina. While oceanside jaunt sounded inviting--perhaps an ode to the common “beach arc” in most romantic dramas and animes. Before the System somehow chose for him, he quickly clicked on the “Oceanside Jaunt” option. Another ding sounded and the System chimed in helpfully.

 

[Oceanside Jaunt Drama Initiated. It is advised that one moves outdoors to reduce damage.]

 

“What the fuck?” Shen Qingqiu suddenly had a horrible sense of foreboding when suddenly the roof to the bamboo hut was peeled back like the lid of a sardine can and he was face to face with a great white shark. Only, this was no ordinary great white shark, this one had tentacles.

 

Against all instincts, in his shock, Shen Qinqiu lost consciousness and all went black.


	2. A Eugoogly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the loooonnnnggg hiatus!!! Also this chapter is really rushed and I got embarrassed and didn't complete the tentacle porn part. Oh right, there is heavily implied tentacle porn with dubious consent--It's in the italicized part right at the beginning so if tentacles/dubcon make you uncomfy, you are warned!!

_ “Ning YingYing woke up on a cave floor, the light was soft and blue and the climate in the cave consisted of a damp warmth. She shuddered, remembering that strange beast who had kidnapped her from the main courtyard...a shark and an octopus hybrid… She hoped that Luo Binghe would realize that she was missing soon and come to rescue her. Though she had just had an argument with another woman in the sizeable harem so perhaps this other woman would sabotage her rescuer.  _

_ Suddenly, there was a wet thump and she turned to look at her captor entering the cavern. He reached out towards her with his tentacles and gently cupped her face with the appendages. She shivered--they were still dripping with salty seawater. However, his movements were gentle yet quick and he carefully removed her soaked robes. Ning YingYing gasped as a large tentacle wrapped around her breast and squeezed gently, the other tentacles slowly wrapped around the rest of her body, shuddering with arousal while she (on impulse) relaxed into the embrace…” _

* * *

 

 

Shang Qinghua awoke with a start, remembering with disappointment the beautiful and loving tentacle sex scene that he had written into the Sharknado-verse. Sure, he had been drunk and angry at the time, but this scene was now ruined with Shen Qingqiu’s antics and, despite sharknados being now canon, would probably never happen in this new canon. He sighed as he gained full wakefulness and glanced over at the other side of the bed where Mobei Jun still slept. Mobei Jun was a surprisingly heavy sleeper. Shang Qinghua’s author senses were tingling, so he got up, dressed and stepped out into the stone tunnel. There were demons running up and down the halls talking in hushed but urgent tones.

 

“Did you hear? Luo Binghe’s human lover was stolen away by a sharktopus?! Luo Binghe’s in a panic!!”

 

Shang Qinghua winced. Shit. Fuck. Dammit. Shen Qingqiu was going to kill him after all this. Papapa with Luo Binghe was naturally quite straining so to also papapa with a tentacle monster?! He would never hear the end of it. In the original sharknado-verse, Luo Binghe had rushed to rescue Ning Yingying in a flurry of rage… but now? Shang Qinghua decided to go into mourning.


End file.
